


Of Sisters, Servants & Second Chances

by Atlanta_Black



Series: Merlin One-shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Reveal, Merlin is very upset, Morgana is also a sensible human being darnit, Morgana said sibling rights, a magic reveal for everyone, a magic reveal for you and you, and now we're here, arthur just wanted to have a good day, as they should be, but sensible, he's always very upset, morally ambiguous - Freeform, poor boi, the sibling vibes are strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: It was a lovely day and as usual, when Arthur was having a lovely day, someone had to go and ruin it. Surprisingly, this time that someone was not Merlin. It was instead Morgana slamming her way into his room, skirts swishing threateningly and mouth pursed in the tightest line he’d seen in years.He already knew, justknew, that his day was about to be ruined.Arthur just wanted to have one peaceful day but really, when has Arthur ever gotten what he wanted?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875181
Comments: 13
Kudos: 568





	Of Sisters, Servants & Second Chances

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, his chambers are for once blessedly silent and he has nothing to do today except for training with the knights.

It was a lovely day and as usual, when Arthur was having a lovely day, someone had to go ruin it. Surprisingly, this time that someone was not Merlin. It was Morgana slamming her way into his room, skirts swishing threateningly and mouth pursed in the tightest line he’d seen in years.

He already knew, just _knew_ , that his day was about to be ruined.

“Arthur we need to talk.” the doors slam shut ominously behind her. “Now.”

He blinks up at her, looks down at his breakfast, sparse as it is, and then back up at her. “It has to be now?” He tries to keep the plaintive tone out of his voice but really, this is the first time he’s had a moment of peace in weeks.

He knows her answer from the way her eyes narrow but she still answers as if to drive the bad news even further under his skin. “It’s now or never, Arthur. Trust me when I say, you do not want it to be never.”

Oh lovely. That sounded even more ominous.

“Alright,” he nods towards the other end of the table, “then let’s talk. What can I help you with?” He really hopes she can’t tell how badly he just wants to slam his head against the table. Merlin would definitely have noticed but Merlin also couldn’t make his life miserable—

No, wait. Yes he could and did. Huh… Maybe he should try to hide his emotions from Merlin more often. Maybe then his useless servant would stop getting into trouble every time he turned around. But really, this is Merlin he’s thinking of. Of course he won’t.

Morgana shifts oddly, mouth still pursed unhappily but there’s something distinctly uneasy in the way she’s holding herself. Almost as if—

—but that’s absurd.

She doesn’t sit down, instead choosing to square her shoulders as if that does anything to intimidate him.

“Do you remember, Morgause?” She finally asks, voice hard and this time there’s no mistaking the way she shifts uneasily as if getting ready to run. His day was definitely about to be ruined.

“Of course I remember her.” He bites out, trying to keep the anger out of his voice and clearly failing if Morgana’s eyes darting towards the door are any indication. “What about her?”

She breathes in, and he watches as her back seems to impossibly straighten even more. Something cold slides down his spine at the way her hands twist in her dress and he does not want to hear what she’s going to say. He doesn’t but it’s been so long since she’s come to him with anything important and he knows that he has too. _Gods, he wishes Merlin were here._

“She’s my sister. My half-sister.”

Breathe in. _This is fine. ___

____

Breathe out. _It’s still Morgana._

____

Let go of the knife and set it down carefully. _You know Morgana._

____

Let go of the arm of the chair. _You trust her. You do._

____

Do not stand up and do _not_ look at your sword. 

____

He waits until he’s sure that he can speak without screaming before asking, “How do you know that?”

____

“She told me but that’s, Arthur, that’s not the bad part.” She looks sorry. Morgana, the girl who delights in tormenting him, looks sorry.

____

He snorts, resists the urge to smash his head against the table. “Of course it’s not.” He mutters and wishes he hadn’t when Morgana takes a step back. “What’s the bad part then?”

____

She swallows, breathes in, meets his eyes— “Uther is my father.”

____

_No. He can’t be. He can’t be. That means…_

____

Morgana is still staring at him, face pale. He nods once, considers his options. Very carefully pushes his plate back and drops his head to the table with a satisfying _thunk_.

____

He’s too tired for this. It had been such a good day and now this. And Merlin wasn’t even here to suffer with him. If he had to suffer surely Merlin should have to suffer as well.

____

“Arth—”

____

He holds up a finger, nope. He needs more than a minute. Needs to think about this.

____

He does not want to think about this. Because the pieces all slide into a picture that he doesn’t care to consider. Morgana is older than him, not by a full year but still, older. Which would mean that his father had been unfaithful to his mother while she was pregnant with him. Had been unfaithful to the same women that he _swore_ he still loved and that—

____

—that was not a picture that Arthur liked.

____

It also meant, that if this was true, if Morgause was telling the truth, then…. Then there are other things she could have been telling the truth about. Which led him down another path that he didn’t want to think about. Thoughts about Merlin and how sure he had sounded when he’d said _she’s lying. She lied to you. That wasn’t your mother._ As if he could possibly know that for sure unless—

____

_“Arthur.”_ Morgana’s voice snaps and he lifts his head, blinks up at her and watches her face crumple. _“Did you already know?”_

____

He’s never heard her sound so small.

____

“No! I didn’t know, I promise, I had no idea.” She’s shaking when he pulls her into a hug. He’s never seen her shake and he—

____

—he hates his father for this. Can already feel that familiar burning from before starting back up. Feel that surety that, _yes, of course his father would murder thousands of people because he felt wronged. Of course. Of course._ He doesn’t know why he bothers being surprised by his father’s cruelty anymore. Surely by now he should expect it. Should have seen enough to stop being surprised.

____

But he has a sister. He has a sibling. If he thinks about the circumstances surrounding how that came to be for too long he’ll end up angry but he can’t be angry at her. He has a sister. How can he be unhappy about that?

____

“I always knew you were annoying enough to be my sister.” He mutters into her hair, feeling pleased when she snorts and shoves him away, wiping at her cheeks.

____

“Don’t be ridiculous. You are obviously the annoying one in this relationship.” She sniffs, takes another step back, still looking slightly uncomfortable.

____

“You’re sure she’s telling you the truth?” he asks softly after another moment of them staring at each other.

____

Her lips thin and he can almost see her physically swallowing down a retort. “Yes. I’m sure.”

____

“Okay.” He wasn’t sure he trusted Morgause but, he wasn’t stupid enough to tell Morgana that and, it’s not as if he minded having her as a sister. Was rather pleased about it, not that he would ever tell her that. Besides, he’s sure their father would give the truth away soon enough. “I’m not mad you know?”

____

She laughs, the sound a bit too sharp for his liking. “Not yet but there’s more.”

____

“More?” Why was there more? Why couldn’t that be it? Had he angered some god in some way in the last day? Last he’d checked he hadn’t murdered any magical creatures. He sighs, slumps back down into his chair and waves for her to go on. Might as well get it over with.

____

This time, she doesn’t look scared. Merely looks defiant and angry. He’s not sure that’s better but he’ll take anything over her fear.

____

“I have magic.” She says simply, head held high, hands splayed calmly next to her sides. This… this did not scare her. This was merely a fact for her to state. This did not cause her hands to shake or her face to go unnaturally pale.

____

Perhaps that’s why the anger dies in his chest before it can ever reach his throat. He opens his mouth to respond, only half sure of what he’s going to say, which is of course when Merlin decides to come barging in.

____

To his credit, Merlin notices immediately that something is wrong. Stops talking as soon as he sees Arthur’s face. Which begs the question of what exactly his face looks like but really, he’d rather not know. Unfortunately, Merlin has wool for brains and instead of leaving, he closes the door and leans against it as if he expects to be included in the conversation.

____

“This really is not the best—”

____

“He already knows about my magic.”

____

He’s proud of himself for not immediately throwing his goblet at Merlin. But he is sorely, sorely tempted. Merlin’s face contorts strangely, something fearful and awed passing through his eyes.

____

“You told him about it?” Even his voice sounds awed. Sounds… wistful almost?

____

“I trust _him._ ”

____

He turns in time to see her stick her chin up defiantly, as if trusting him is something that she was told to not do. “But you still told _Merlin_ first?” He mutters bitterly and winces when Morgana smacks him over the head with a serving platter.

____

She smiles at his glare, smiles in a way he hasn’t seen in months. Looks every inch the girl she was before the strange haunted look in her eyes refused to fade. The haunted look that he can only assume had appeared because she’d discovered a sister and a brother and magic that she hadn’t asked for.

____

He turns to glare at Merlin again and falters, half out of his seat before he even registers what he’s seeing. Merlin is still pressed against the door, eyes too wide. But his face is twisted as if he’s in pain, a fist pressed to his mouth as if he can physically hold back whatever it is that is hurting him. He meets Arthur’s eyes, something grief stricken and panicked crossing through them and Arthur lunges forward right as Morgana mutters something.

____

He wouldn’t have been fast enough but Merlin tugs at the door and it doesn’t move. Doesn’t budge even a little, which gives Arthur plenty of time to get a hand around Merlin’s wrist so he can’t run once he figures out how to work the door.

____

“Let me out.” Merlin snaps, whirling to glare at Morgana, completely ignoring the hand Arthur has around his wrist. As if Arthur is going to let him run off regardless

____

“Of course.” Morgana agrees easily, eyes bright with curiosity. “Just as soon as you tell us why you look like your favorite dog died.”

____

“Why do you even care?” And okay, Arthur has never heard him sound that bitter before. But he also doesn’t think he’s ever seen Merlin glare at Morgana like that.

____

Morgana’s face contorts strangely, mouth twisting as if she’s tasted something sour. “I did tell you that I forgive you, didn’t I?”

____

Merlin hesitates, glances at him and Arthur can feel his pulse racing.

____

“I thought you were lying.”

____

“What exactly did you do?” He cuts in, not giving Morgana a chance to say whatever biting reply she had been about to say.

____

The silence that follows his question is damning. Morgana and Merlin are glaring at each other, neither of them seeming to want to look at Arthur. Or tell Arthur what’s going on. Despite the fact that they are both in _his_ rooms. Well he’s had quite enough of that.

____

“Both of you sit down.”

____

He has to physically drag Merlin to a chair and then glare at Morgana for a solid minute before she huffs and slams herself into a chair.

____

“Someone, _please_ , tell me what exactly is going on? Merlin what did you do?” He folds his arms and glares. Sadly this does nothing since they are _still_ glaring at each other instead of paying him any attention.

____

“Why would you think I was lying?”

____

That erases the glare right off of Merlin’s face and leaves him looking sick and panicky again. “Because why would you forgive me?”

____

Arthur doesn’t think he’s ever heard Merlin sound so wretched. He turns his head in time to watch Morgana’s face crumple, and he recognizes that emotion. Recognizes it far too well. Betrayal is far too recognizable once you’ve felt it for yourself.

____

“You’re my friend. Or…” she hesitates, looking tired. “You were my friend. I don’t know if we can be friends again. But I wasn’t lying. I do forgive you.”

____

“You know why I did it then? She told you?”

____

He has to take a very deep breath and remind himself that yelling at them won’t help and will probably end with both of them storming out. It’s a very deep breath. He would very much like to know what the fuck is going on.

____

“I didn’t know there was a reason.” Morgana mutters and considering that she had just claimed to have forgiven Merlin, there was still an awful lot of bitterness in her voice.

____

“Of course there was a reason.” Merlin snaps, the effect rather ruined by the way he chokes on the words. “I wouldn’t—” he pauses, glances at Arthur. Nice to know they did still know he was here. “I wouldn’t do that without a reason.”

____

“Well then what was your reason?” He wonders if Merlin can hear the pleading that she’s trying so hard to hide.

____

“You remember, of course you remember, but I mean, you know how everyone was falling asleep. How it was affecting everyone except—”

____

“Except for me, yes.”

____

Merlin takes a breath, glances at him again and then in a barely coherent rush— “She had tied the spell to you. To your life force and the only way to end it was either for her to willingly end it or—”

____

“Or for me to die.” Morgana says softly and _what_?

____

“EXCUSE ME?” they both jump, turning to blink at him, as if confused as to why he’s standing there gaping at them horrified. “Please, for the love of god, Merlin, tell me that you didn’t do what it sounds like you did?”

____

Merlin won’t meet his eyes and he can’t breathe around what feels eerily close to betrayal. _“What did you do?”_

____

“He poisoned me.” Morgana says it so easily and he turns to glare at her, only to find her staring at Merlin with something close to comprehension on her face. “He saved your life Arthur. Please sit down, your hovering is giving me a headache.”

____

Oh he hates it when she does this. She’s gone and grasped some concept that she feels should be obvious to him and now she’s going to sit and act like she was perfectly calm and composed the entire time.

____

“Why didn’t you tell me that to begin with?” She asks Merlin after she’s glared him into a chair.

____

“You said you understood why I did it.” Merlin shrugs, looking sheepish. “I thought you meant you knew and didn’t care.”

____

“We all know you shouldn’t think too hard, _Merlin_.” Merlin flinches, still won’t meet his eyes.

____

“You have it too don’t you?” Morgana’s voice is so, so soft and Merlin’s head snaps up so fast Arthur swears he hears something crack. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

____

_You have it too._ Something in Arthur’s head clicks as he watches Merlin wide eyed and terrified furiously deny it. _You have it too._ Oh. That’s it. The missing piece. The thing he’s never been able to pinpoint about Merlin that’s always felt like it should have been obvious and wasn’t.

____

“You have magic.” He says the words quietly but he doesn’t think he imagines the whimper that leaves Merlin’s throat. _Oh, of course_ he hears Morgana whisper but he keeps watching Merlin.

____

Merlin, who has sank back into the chair, shaking, eyes closed and hands clasped tightly together in his lap. Merlin who’s barely looked at him since Morgana said _I trust him._

____

“You didn’t trust me.” And the words sound flat even to his own ears. He had thought—

____

Merlin’s eyes snap open and before Arthur can blink he’s out of his chair and kneeling in front of Arthur’s. “No! I do! I do trust you!”

____

“Merlin stop that, get up.” He mutters, frowning down at him. He can feel Morgana glaring holes into the back of his head and he really wishes she would just go away. “Merlin, get up.” He snaps but Merlin just shakes his head and stays kneeling on the floor _still_ not meeting Arthur’s eyes.

____

“I’ve only used it for you,” Merlin says, still on the floor, head still bowed. “I’ve only ever used it to help you. To keep you safe.”

____

He’s shaking and Arthur sighs, tries to shrug Morgana’s gaze off as he slides out of the chair to crouch in front of Merlin. “Merlin, look at me.” he murmurs softly, hyper aware that they have an audience. _“Please.”_

____

There’s a soft sound, like a rush of breath exhaled and then Merlin’s staring at him, eyes wide and wet. Looking as if Arthur has already passed judgement.

____

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

____

Merlin swallows, glances behind him and he hears Morgana sigh loudly before rising and walking towards the door. “We’ll talk later.” She calls back into the room right before the door shuts behind her.

____

“Oh thank god.” He mutters as soon as she’s gone. The slightest smile passes over Merlin’s face before it fades back into the same pained look he’s been wearing. “Come on.” He stands up, holding a hand out and after a moment's hesitation Merlin takes it, letting himself be pulled up.

____

Arthur doesn’t let go. Worried that he’ll run if he doesn’t have Arthur holding him there.

____

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

____

Merlin swallows, glances down at their hands and then back up. “I—” he stumbles over the word, swallows again. “I didn’t want you to have to lie for me. It wasn’t your secret to carry.”

____

“It wasn’t—” he laughs, feeling light headed and happy. “You’re an idiot, Merlin. An absolute idiot.”

____

He cuts off whatever smart ass response Merlin was about to say by kissing him. 

____

_He’s kissing Merlin, isn’t that just the most wonderous thought._

____

Later, he’ll blame it on the relief that he can feel flooding him. He’ll blame it on the light hitting Merlin’s eyes just right or the strange adrenaline rush he’s still riding from all the surprises that Morgana had dropped on him. He’ll blame it on a lot of things.

____

But right now, Merlin’s lips are soft and hesitantly moving against his. There’s a hand clutching tight at his hip and he can feel _every single piece of Merlin’s body pressed against his._ Can feel how absurdly soft Merlin’s hair is sliding through his fingers and feel every bony, knob of Merlin’s spine when he smooths his hand down Merlin’s back.

____

Can feel something crawling up his leg? He pulls back reluctantly and then blinks and looks around incredulously.

____

“Merlin, _what are you doing?_ ”

____

There are flowers everywhere. Curling up around the bottom of his leg and sprouting out of seemingly nowhere in the middle of the floor, curling around his bedposts and over the table and—

____

—and Merlin is staring at him, looking dazed and licking his lips. Staring at him, eyes burning gold and this time when he licks his lips he sways in even closer.

____

Had he said that this was an awful day? What a foolish mistake, not that he would ever tell Merlin he had called himself foolish. But what a foolish mistake it was.

____

This was clearly shaping up to be an amazing day.

____

Merlin leans in, lips just barely grazing his own. “You look flushed _my lord._ Perhaps we should get you out of these clothes so you can cool down?”

____

“I do believe you’re right, you’d better get on that.” He murmurs and feels his heart stutter when Merlin smiles at him. Smile nearly as blinding as his still golden eyes.

____

Oh yes, this was absolutely the best day ever.

____

__

____

_fin._

____

_  
___  


____

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this but if I stare at any longer I'm going to just trash the whole thing and start over which would be less than ideal. 
> 
> So here we go! I hope y'all enjoy it <3


End file.
